Talk:Crawmerax the Invincible
Are his attacks limited to physical and corrosive type damage? Under "Attacks and Behaviors" section, item 2: are the "purple globs" considered corrosive attacks? If so, would a hazmat class shield help to reduce damage? --Atelophobic 21:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) delete speedy or otherwise there would seem to be little if any point in deleting this page. admittedly its current content is puerile at best. however comma the the article is likely to be germane to DCL3 and filled out proper after its release. we may as well let it stand with a caveat that all content (excepting a likeness to lincoln) is speculation regarding a forthcoming dlc release. 17:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :and image:LobStoR_name.png was already there. *sigh* ::Speculation is for the talk page. We'll put in what we know for a fact, which isn't much, and speculation will go here. 17:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::you are correct however, i was addressing the request to delete the article outright not the veracity of its content. 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Demigod mode? I was thinking, as Demigod mode is still avaialble, wouldn't it be possible to simply use it against Crawmerax (not up to the part yet.) As for his/her push attacks, what is the radius/directionality of it and how much space does it force you away?Raven6666 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) crowmerax can send you atleast 30 ft. everyone said the destroyer was to easy, this is gearbox's answer Of course you can use godmode against Crawmerax. I've been soloing him that way myself. He can easily knock you off the cliffs if you're not far enough away from them. There are two push-type attacks, a directional lunge at you and another one where he soars into the air and pushes everything up and away from him. You should either use the glitched spot against the left cliff edge where he can't see you, or stick to the rear where his push won't knock you out of the arena but up against the cliffs instead. When soloing this way, you'll find the other worms more bothersome that Crawmerax himself, because they'll constantly be harassing you and preventing you getting a clear shot at him. As always, the spot on his back will be the hard part, and requires patience to get.WodashGSJ 02:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :2 things, what is demigod mode? and, is it available on 360 without hacks? never heard of a godmode in this game, glitch, exploit, secret bonus, hack?Akbaroth 20:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : It's done by editing the .ini files on the PC version, and no, I very much doubt you can get it on the 360 normally. The effect is that, while your health and shields go down normally with damage, you never actually die. Basically the only way several of the classes would ever solo Crawmerax, in my opinion.WodashGSJ 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If you are not the host of an online game..... ... be prepared to get kicked out after your team defeats him, so the host can get all the drops. It's a dick move. I have killed him like 4 times now, and gotten 0 drops. :the moral of this story is . . . dont play with d1c|<$. 03:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) /Agree. This, and the other bizarre problem I have is , if a Pearlescent drops, and I pick it up, I am immediately kicked, destroying the pearlescent for myself and everyone else. Jeez, if you want the pearl that badly, ASK for it to be duped, instead of ragekicking me. It's happened...Four times now? I've taken to farming Craw solo PURELY so if a Pearl drops, I can KEEP it. When at long last I managed to find a Pearl, it was a Tsunami with 200 odd damage and a 6.9 fire rate. Tsk. Hellstarz 21:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) cleaning someone please trim the strageties down a bit or theyre _all_ going to a supplement page. 03:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll try prune a few things soon, #10 to #16 seem like they can be gotten rid of. As for the format, I'll suggest 1 strategy per class solo and maybe the basics for each class when in a team. For general weapons, one more suggestion could be added as well. If we have a separate bit for each solo/team, it may be a bit cluttered. If I didn't make sense during this, what I'm thinking is a bit for each class, detailing what to have/do in solo, and what to have/do as a team. Possibly may need another part for weapons that can be used by all classes too.Raven6666 04:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Pearlescent drops? Does this guy ever drops pearlescent loot when killing him solo?I'm on 2,5 playthrough, maxed 4 weapon skills with him, killed him like 25 times already and havent seen a single pearlescent item. :He does indeed as I have gotten about 4 of them off of killing him. Though with going in, killing him then exiting the area, rinse and repeat I've probably killed him more like 50 times. --KOSRebirth 01:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I've gotten a couple of pearlescent from solo'ing Crawmerax, as well. After about 8 kills, he dropped the Dahl Jackal (an incredibly useless shotgun except when fighting hordes) and around the 25th time, the Tsunami SMG (a low damage one, sadly.) Although the SMG has come in handy to attack his back spot without making him turn around since the bullets ricochet. 18:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, Me too. I've gone 18 kills solo and got a lot of great loot, but no pearlescent drops. I've gone so far as to create a mule char and split screen with the mule char at the bottom of the elevator shaft. I've done this enough times to get the mule character to 58 level. The mule char occasionally has to sacrifice her life to get Crawmerax to move into a better position, which is helpful, but once she surfaces, the glitch spot is compromised, and I get attacked by Craw, if I don't kill him before he turns around. Therealstubot 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : i just got a pearl drop from him, it was a jackal it sucks big time lol. i was using 2 controllers.the mule actually helped a lot. : (Thatxcoolxguy 22:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Some small bit of speculation and whatnot So, Some rabid speculation here, Wouldent it make sence if Craw was a She, And to add to that, possibly a Queen? Because, Where would the infinate ammount of Craw worms come from? It also says after completeing You Will Die, That this was just a made up tale, The person who gave the quest couldent possibly know the acctual gender... Which brings us to these other theorys A: If craw IS a she and IS A queen, Is she Asexual? Most likely, B: Craw might have been eating the eridian rocks to grow to sutch sizes C: If you look ever so closely above craw's eye, There seems to be a triple lance-symbol, just below the armor, Craw was possibly domesticated or an experiment at some time, Oddly, this tri-lance seems to be only when loading. D: If craw isnt A female, but there is a queen, It would probably make sence that he's the one who breeds with said queen, It would be scary as hell, to fight a queen, I mean, Craw is HUGE ... So what could be bigger? -- 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Invisible Bikeman What animel is Craw based on? i've thought it was the Crawfish, and i think that males and females are the same size in that, or the males are bigger, not sure. ~Joehanson First Video Clip I can tell that the Aries the guy is using is modded - more than one shot, which is impossible. Are the other three weapons he has equipped (Defiler, Volcano, machine pistol of some kind) in the clip modded or simply good? Thinking of weapons for soloing... -- 03:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Only the Aries is modded (Anarchy prefix), the rest are clean. The machine pistol he has looks like a good/perfect/constructed Double Stalker. For soloing, you could try Aries/Orion, Plague/Defiler, Hellfire/Volcano. --Nagamarky 04:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a good Hellfire (132 dmg), and I found a x3 Orion on my last Armory run. I keep forgetting to keep the Defilers I find, as I'm not that into elemental damage. Is it preferable to have aim assist off when fighting Crawmerax? I have trouble targeting his weak spots. -- 21:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think what you're encountering is bullet speed. If craw is moving around, you have to lead the crit spot and fire so the bullet hits the spot when the spot is where the bullet is. For example, even with sniper rifles, I have to squeeze the trigger while the crit spot is away from but moving toward the cross hairs. Craw moves fast enough, and is far enough away that the crit spot has moved by the time the bullet would contact it. Each weapon is a little different too. My twisted barrel'd SMG has about 5 seconds of flight time from the muzzle to craws crit spots. I have to pull the trigger when his limbs aren't even visible in the scope in order to hit them. Try an eridan Lightning, which has an instantaneous "bullet" speed. If you're getting hits with your technique with that weapon, then you're shooting too late for normal weapons. Therealstubot 22:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll try that. I hadn't thought about bullet speed, though it's messed me up before. I guess I'm used to games like Halo, where the bullet hits what you're aiming at near-instantly. -- 18:04, June 5, 2010 ::I just signed up on here today, but I've been referencing this site for a long while. I just got into a fairly flawless routine of killing Crawmerax (15 minutes from entry to exit) and was considering posting it as a strategy. I don't know how to mod (and don't want to) and I don't have any pearlescent weapons yet (only got three shields so far) so my equipment isn't unattainable. I primarily use Lilith (who doesn't?) but I've had success with Roland as well. A couple questions though; are you on a console? And which character are you planning on soloing with? Splattercat 02:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::